Do it for me
by javajive
Summary: She knows she'll get her way in the end. She always does. - "I can't belive you've never tried. You're a grown man, an experienced man - I mean, there must have been opportunities..." - "Hell, I don't know... no one's ever offered!"


_Dedicated to '__**Makealist'**__ for totally ruining my stalwart stance on this couple. Life is hell now,…I'm so confused._

_This is the kind of twisted thing I think about nowadays…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not mine, none of it…_

* * *

**Do it for me**

* * *

She, wanton and relaxed. The glint in her eyes slightly obscene in the dim evening light. Her shoulder strap has slid down and she doesn't bother to push it up again. Her hair unusually messy around her face.

"Hey, Blondie, can we get some lights on in here?" he says. He doesn't get why it has to be so damn dark. She's lit some candles, but that's far from enough. He wants to be able to see her properly for god's sake.

She looks at him, her ice-blue eyes liquefied, affectionate and playful. He loves this, just being here with her. The good-humoured teasing, the mischievous side of her that she almost only shows to him, _here_, when they are all alone.

"Come on James, just try, baby, please ! You'll get into it – I promise you!" she begs him and he finds it amusing, her trying to sweet-talk him into this. She's like a little spoiled kid the way she pesters him about it. She knows she'll get her way in the end. She always does.

"I don't know… it doesn't seem right to me. I ain't used to this sort of stuff." He shoves his hair back nervously. He is really sceptical about this. _It ain't his kind of thing._

"I can't believe you've never tried! Not once!? You're a grown man, an experienced man – I mean there must have been opportunities."

Flustered now. It's true, he likes to think of himself as a man of the world, an experienced enough fellow. Adventurous But this, it just never appealed to him. Hadn't been something he'd have chosen. Only she would have that kind of power over him. He is the squeamish type, though you'd never know it from looking at him now.

"Hell, I _don't_ know – no one's ever offered!"

He looks at it suspiciously, glistening ruby red and pink, literally dripping from its juices. Heart pounding when he catches her eyes above it. He knows there is no way in hell he's going to win this. He can see it from the determined set of her mouth. And he wants to – for her. He really does, it just that it seems so – _not tempting_. He doesn't quite get the big deal about this. No one's ever complained before.

She looks peeved, and he knows what's coming next. Only she could manipulate him like this. She is getting increasingly impatient with him.

"But you wanna' try right? It'd mean a lot if you did.... you know."

"Ok – for you then. Gimme' here."

"Take it easy big boy. This got to be done just right. So, you … No James, the thumbs have to be here."

She's like a frigging Nazi general the way she bosses him around. Though to tell the truth, he's always found this a bit of a turn on. He'd just have grabbed hold and gone for it. But for her sake, he remains silent, lets her guide him. If only she wouldn't talk so bloody much. Just show him for Pete's sake.

"You nudge the legs aside, pry open gently. Slowly,… yeah,… like that. Exactly like that…. she murmurs as she watches him curiously from her position. It makes him embarrassed having her stare at him like that.

"And then you got to smell it"

"I do _**what**_ now?!"

"Smell it!" Stick your nose in and smell. Do it now – and tell me what it's like."

He looks up at her first, wants to see if she's having him on, if this is a big joke or something. But she is dead serious.

"Just do it big guy."

Ok, here we go. He bows his head down and inhales tentatively. Still not trusting her completely. It just doesn't seem like something you do. Too weird.

"Mmmm, it's not so bad actually. Smells like salt, sea and something else, something sweet. Makes me want to have a little taste."

"No, no, hold back now – not ready yet. This has to be done right. It has to be savoured."

"Aw, now you got me all eager and raring to go you tell me to slow down. Whaddo I do now?"

"Some people like to take the, _ehum_ head…"

."Euw! Can you not call it that, it makes me queasy…"

"Oh Christ! You're such a big baby James. The knob, and lick it, get your tongue into all the nooks and crannies, some say this is the best part…"

No really. She's hot and all that. And there are a _lot_ of things he'd do for her. But this? It's sick is what it is. To think that he'd been living for her for all this time and never seen this side of her. He doesn't know what to do with it.

"Uhu, no sweetcheeks. No, no….it just ain't my thing." He looks at her pleadingly. Shit, she's got to let him off the hook. But her eyes are stern on him and he knows he has no choice but to obey her.

"And you call yourself a Southern gentleman!? – Do it!"

He evaluates his options quickly – finding that if he wants to stay in her favour he really has none. He squeezes his eyes shut hard, saying a little quite hail Mary, and bends down his head. The sweet, musty saltiness is moist against his lips and he braves him self to attempt a lick. Finding that it is not at all as disgusting as it looks. Quite extraordinary actually. And her eyes, shining like it's fucking Christmas, when he looks up at her are priceless.

"Mmmm, baby, mmmm, it's actually, wow – quite good. So that's it right – you happy? All done?"

"No, far from it James. Now you got to go down a bit and suck."

"Suck?!– Hell no Jules!" He balks at that. What the heck is wrong with her? She'd seemed like just a perfectly normal woman before. But this, it's just perverted. _Suck it! Imagine that._

"Yes, you gotta' suck the juice out – that's what it's all about honey. You gotta' trust me baby. Do it for me."

He glares at her. This has gone far enough. She must be joking. Though you'd think she might have tried to look a little bit more chipper having managed to force him this far already. S_ome gratitude wouldn't be amiss woman! _But he does what he's told. He always does in the end anyway – can't resist her.

He finds to his great surprise that it is exquisite. Freakishly slippery and wet as it might seem. He sighs against his own will. He's been had. She's got him hooked. He pushes the legs apart and sucks at the succulent ripeness there. The fragrance of sea and sweetness surrounding him. He groans as he dives in, relishing in the sap of the yielding flesh under his fingers.

"Careful baby, there will be stains…"

But there is no holding back._ He is sold. _He doesn't care how messy it gets.

"Mmmm…." he can't help moaning_. This is heaven_. He's so grateful to her in that moment, that she made him go through with it and try something new.

It is just - _perfect_.

The glossy surface against his lips, the juicy fluid on his tongue, the soft flesh against his mouth. Just perfect.

"Don't stop now – there is more where that came from." She smiles at him when he takes a short pause to check on her reaction. She is glowing, leans back completely relaxed – obviously pleased with his enthusiasm.

"Mmm, bring it on Blondie – I've got all night..."

---

She pushes the over-laden serving plate closer to him, smiling and shaking her head in disbelief, her blonde hair picking up reflections from the candles.

"I still can't believe a fine young Southerner like yourself has never had crayfish before James!"

"Yeah, it's just their little heads, all the stringy legs and claws and stuff – just used to freak me out."

He leans across to kiss her. Finding her irresistible.

"No, not like that. Your mouth is all sticky."

.

* * *

_Please review if you liked it!_


End file.
